1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to livestock management systems and methods in which animals are kept in a pen having a watering area separate from a feeding area, and in particular, to a safety bypass gate used to provide an emergency passage for animals upon occurrence of abnormal events that block a normal passage across a sorting scale between the watering and feeding areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Split-weight feeding systems using automated sorting mechanisms are used in livestock facilities to improve feeding efficiencies, to limit the weight distribution spread of the animals in the herd, and to reduce sort losses at market. An example of a split-weight feeding system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,428. This split-weight feeding system relies upon the continuous natural pattern of movement of the animals to water and then back to their preferred feeding area within a large pen configuration. The animals pass through a sorting mechanism (e.g., a scale with sorting gates) as they move between the watering and feeding areas.
Abnormal events can sometimes block the normal flow between the watering and feeding areas and raise the stress levels on the animals. Under some abnormal circumstances, the water pen may become overpopulated or the animals may be blocked from the feeding or watering areas, leading to animal injury or loss. To manage these problems, producers must walk their pens regularly and maintain close supervision to prevent or intercede if such abnormal events occur.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system that provides an improved measure of safety in an automated livestock feeding system, particularly when abnormal events occur that would otherwise tend to prevent animals from moving between their watering and feeding areas.